Su media naranja
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Elsa y Belle son una pareja única, se aman hasta el infinito y más allá. Colección de drabbles. Belsa


**Well, acá les traigo un Belsa (mi otp luego de Elsanna obvio y Meganna también) son una serie de drabbles cortos de la tabla de enamorados de Retos a la Carta de una comunidad muy buena de My Livejournal, se las recomiendo, sin mas:**

**Disclaimer: Frozen, Disney, La bella y la Bestia**

**Advertencias: none, solo Femslash**

**Raiting: K**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla de los Enamorados<strong>

**#01 Beso**

Su primer beso fue durante un acto escolar, ella era Julieta y Belle era Romeo, no entendía cómo en una escuela mixta aún así usen mujeres para roles masculinos, pero bueno, estaba fuera de su control.

Fue suave y dulce un poco más prolongado de lo que debería pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo.

**#02 Chocolate**

Era San Valentín, normalmente solo cambiaba chocolates con Anna, ambas sabían de qué sabor le gustaba. Pero esta vez se unió Belle, no se explicaba como sabía cuál era su sabor favorito ya que solo lo sabía Anna, pero así fue.

Y luego en el día blanco le devolvió con dulces que se había enterado por Aurora que eran sus favoritos.

**#03 Rosas**

Belle tenía algo con las rosas que nadie entendía, así que fue al jardín cercano a su casa y cortó un ramo de ellas.

Mientras almorzaba se las regalo y recibió un beso.

**#04 Cupido**

Tal vez Cupido si existía, porque de seguro intervino en su encuentro porque fue demasiado justo, cosa que a Elsa le sorprendió mucho, porque se encontraba estacionando en una playa y Belle un auto, mientras que ella su moto.

Ahí fue cuando hablaron por primera vez. Antes solo se veían y nada más ni holas ni chaus.

**#05 Peluches**

Para su cumpleaños Elsa le regalo un oso perro o lo que sea de peluche a Belle, ella lo llamó Bestia y lo adoró, desde entonces siempre duerme con él.

De alguna forma su mirada sería y dulce al mismo tiempo le recordaba a Elsa.

**#06 Canción**

Elsa era fanática del Rock , de Janis Joplin, y de Joan Jett, así que para su cumpleaños le regaló un Cd con las canciones de Joan Jett y le cantó I Love Rock and Roll antes de comer torta.

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de Elsa.

**#07 Declaración**

No eran una pareja oficial, pero se besaban y caminaban de la mano como si fueran una, así que la gente hasta Anna creía que lo eran.

Cuando pasaron un mes así, Belle le sorprendió con una declaración fantástica en la fuente del parque, con fuegos artificiales por el día festivo y todo.

Elsa acepto salir con ella sin más. Estaba muy feliz.

**#08 Miradas**

Como si lo hubieran acordado ambas intercambiaban miradas todo el tiempo, como si fuere su propia forma de comunicarse de una manera que solo ellas entendían. Era como ese idioma raro que comparten las gemelas entre ellas y nadie más.

**#09 Citas**

Su primera cita fue en primavera, Belle la llevo a ver los fuegos artificiales. Luego fue Elsa quien la llevó a una playa, la pasaron genial en general.

Así lo hacía, se turnaban para llevarse a citas. Anna estaba feliz hasta la diabetes por tanto cariño que se daban esas dos.

**#10 Flechazo**

Belle sintió el flechazo por primera vez cuando actuaron jutas en esa obra, no sabía cómo pero había convencido a Aurora de que le diera el papel junto a Elsa.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo hizo a último momento cuando "accidentalmente" Gastón se accidentó cayendo de las escaleras.

Ahí fue cuando se enamoró de ella con tan solo catorce años.

**#11 Amor**

Y con el tiempo llego el amor. Elsa cayó inevitablemente enamorada de Belle, la insistencia y los detalles que tenía con ella derrumbó las paredes que había hecho en su corazón por Hans, así que terminaron siendo novias.

La amaba con todo su corazón, se amaban muchísimo.

**#12 Pelea**

Pero inevitablemente hubo problemas en el paraíso. Se pelearon cuando encontró a Belle cenando con Merida sabía muy bien lo que la pelirroja sentía por ella, pero Belle no así que acepto sin saber que era una cita.

Elsa estuvo a punto de terminar con ella, hasta la planto en un cena con su hermano.

**#13 Reconciliación**

Pero el paraíso siempre vuelve a serlo y con unos días cuando las cosas se enfriaron Belle fue a pedirle perdón, y Elsa también por su reacción había sido injusta.

Así fue como volvieron a la normalidad.

**#14 San Valentín**

Otra vez llego esa época del año dulce, y esta vez fue Elsa quien le regalo chocolates primero.

Pasaron un lindo día bajo la luna llena en el lago, era su lugar favorito de todo el reino.

**#15 Caricias**

Pronto descubrieron que no podían resistirse más, mientras había más y más caricias, besos, se sentían arder, Belle quería esperar al matrimonio para tener sexo pero fue la primera en ceder y asegurándole mil veces a Elsa que estaba bien lo que hacían terminaron teniendo su primera vez en año nuevo a media noche cuando todos estaban festejando se escaparon a su cuarto, nadie las vio hasta el día siguiente donde notaron un pequeño cambio, se veían incluso más cariñosas de lo normal, más relajadas y felices.


End file.
